


What's your quest?

by borntoshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gaming, Kinkoctober, M/M, kemna is a nerd, kuroo doesn't buy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoshine/pseuds/borntoshine
Summary: When Kuroo arrived at Kenma’s that Saturday night, he did have great expectation.But Kenma wanted to play a completely different game from the one he was planning to.//Kinkoctober'19 - Distracted Sex





	What's your quest?

**Author's Note:**

> KinkOctober random list  
27 - Distracted Sex - or something similar, in other words.  
UN-Betaed

When Kuroo arrived at Kenma’s that Saturday night, he did have great expectation.

His parents were out, Kenma invited him over for dinner, and he was really looking forward what he thought was definitely planned to happen after having pizza and dealing with watch the new animation Kenma have been talking about the full week.

What he didn’t expect was Kenma throwing a controller at him after the movie ended saying he just rented online the videogame of the same damn animation.  
“Are you serious?” Kuroo chuckled nervously looking up at his boyfriend with unbelieving eyes.

“What?” the blonde asked sitting next to him on the bed, but totally focused into setting the game through the initialization. “Do you want to play the red or blue dude?” he followed up, not moving eyes from the screen.

Kuroo let his back hit the mattress with a whistle, hands covering his face.  
“Keeenmaaaa…”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to play that,” Kuroo murmured back, peering through his fingers only to find the other still setting the game. 

He felt his pants getting tight by every minute ticking to the end of the movie earlier, and now the situation was pretty uncomfortable for him down there.  
Sitting up again, he nudged him with the controller until Kenma turned toward him, finally registering his words. He raised his brows and lowered the controller. “What you wanna play then?” was the retort, completely oblivious and with a hint of nuisance. 

Kuroo stared at him for a second, then grabbed one of his hands forcing the controller out of his fingers and brought it to press down between his tights, right on the bulge tenting his pants.  
“Oh,” was all Kenma commented, glancing down for a second but not really making any other sort of reaction, his hand still against him under Kuroo’s hold.  
“Right. So, can you shut that thing down and play with me, instead?”  
Kuroo let out his classic lopsided smile and titled his head on a side, eyeing him intently. Kenma just frowned and puckered his lips in annoyance. The hand was gone seconds later, and Kuroo was left facing the back of his boyfriend’s head once again.

“I waited all week to play this. I won’t finish even three levels before school starts on Monday if I don’t play tonight.”  
Was this for real? Kuroo was bewildered, but there was something inside that just started to fire up. He knew Kenma, after all. This wasn’t a complete surprise. But the way he was acting, completely careless about him… well, that annoyed him quite.  
“You play then,” he said, bending toward the floor to leave the other controller there. “I’ll watch you.”

“Ok.”

“And I’ll jerk off while you’re at it.”

That met Kenma silence. The blonde turned his head slightly, his eyes narrowed to a small cat-line, and Kuroo knew he was balancing the answer. He hoped for the best.

“Ok.”

That was all he got in return.  
Then the other was back focusing on the game and Kuroo could see him starting the level as if he wasn’t even in the room.

Biting his lips, he nodded by himself, trying to keep his cool and control his nerves. He’d do it, he was too aroused, and Kenma didn’t deserve the decency of him getting to the bathroom to mind his business.  
He would just do it there.

Leaning back on one elbow, he planted both feet on the edge of the bed next to Kenma figure and brought his free hand to undo his pants to get some relief. Only the brush of his own fingers made him shiver and somehow he felt even more aroused. Kenma was not paying attention to him.

Once his hand found the length of his arousal and managed to take a steady pace, he couldn’t suppress a moan, and that managed to have Kenma side glance at him for just a second. Then the dude on the screen got a hit from the enemy, and Kuroo knew it was a reaction.  
He went on, Kenma was quite stiff, but the game was going smoothly on the screen, Kuro was trying his best to keep attention to that to see if anything in the other would give off attention, but it was like he got used to his moans and hard breathing after a while.

At that, Kuroo moved his feet across the bed and pushed the calf on Kenma’s side tight. More hits were taken from the dude on the screen. The feet moved up the firm flash, and while moving slowly on Kenma’s pants – crossing with his forearm and elbow at times – his own hand had slowed the pace to have him concentrate more on his attempt to call for attention.

“Stop, please. I’m going to lose if you keep moving my arm,” Kenma said with a tiny but grave voice.  
That was a win. Kenma was getting frustrated, and he knew it. Both of them did.

Kuroo moaned on purpose, letting out a wet sound from his lips and pushed the feet down the other’s body until he could fit it between his legs. From behind him, that position was uncomfortable, but seeing the dude on the screen die was, without doubt, the best reward.

Kenma didn’t resume the play but kept staring still at the screen, the countdown to get his life back was ending soon, but his hands didn’t move.  
“Ok,” he said then suddenly, and Kuroo sat up right away, biting his lips in amusement. 

10 seconds.

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, let’s do sex. I will play after it.”

6 seconds.

“Oh, so now you want to have sex?”

“Just drop it, lets—”

Play again.

“Oh, no. You’re gonna play Kenma,” Kuroo said, his fingers hovering Kenma’s on the control to push on the start button and resume the game. The blonde looked at him confused, and Kuroo just gifted him a devilish smile.  
“You’re gonna play while we do this.”

Kenma put the game on pause and turned toward him, ready to talk, but Kuroo pressed two fingers on his lips, shaking his head.  
“No no, you want to play this game, I get it. But I wanna have fun too, I have a game, and I make the rules. You in?” Kuroo whispered bringing their faces close. He could feel Kenma’s unstable breath against his lips. A game was a game, and Kenma was addicted.  
He nodded.  
Kuroo had to keep his cheering quite.

“Good. There is only one rule: you can’t die. Deal?” He said quite proudly, already sliding on the floor to accommodate himself between Kenma’s legs. 

“Okay. And what’s your quest?” Kenma was definitely into it now, his eyes were attentive and focused on Kuroo’s movements and words. 

“My quest? It’s my game, so it is your quest.” He chuckled and brushed his hands on Kenma’s knees, slowly parting them further. “You’re gonna play while I suck you off,” he explained, fingers trailing on his inner tights, making Kenma go rigid. “Then, after you come, I’ll make you hard again, and I’m gonna fuck you. Yes?” he said in a low murmur, eyes never leaving Kenma’s. There was a nod again, then Kenma frowned.

“What happens if I die?” he asked slowly, hands gripping at the control between his hands. His breath was already short. 

“If you die, I’m gonna fuck you all night and you won’t play this game until I leave. But I’m sure you won’t lose, right Kenma?” he smiled again, biting right after his lips to suppress a laugh when Kenma’s eyes went wide for a second and moved to stare at the tv screen. Did he want to play that game so bad? Kuro felt almost guilty for cheating like that; he knew very well Kenma resistance was too low to win this. But revenge was a sweet plate to serve cold. And he wouldn’t say no to a game.

When Kenma answer didn’t come, Kuroo lifted himself on the knees and grabbed his face, getting the attention back to him. Kenma had wide innocent eyes at that moment as if he was just contemplating, which was the best choice to make. The way he reminded Kuroo of a child in front of ice cream had his insides turn upside down with want. “Are we playing or not?” he urged then, lips almost touching.

Kenma nodded again, and Kuro smiled at him fondly before leaving a kiss to his mouth. Chaste but meaningful, eyes locked on each other.  
Even if he wanted to press further, and kissing Kenma was one of his favourite activities in life, he had much more in mind. Once set back on the floor, he guided Kenma’s hands on the controller and winked.

“Play, get on your game. I’ll get to mine. Challenge’s on.”

When the screen game resumed, Kuro had to force himself to look away from Kenma’s nervous features. He could hear the sounds from behind and decided to get on slowly and have the other relaxing. By the time he managed to get Kenma’s half-hard dick out his pants, the smaller’s tights were already slightly trembling with tension. When he started pumping it with the fist, Kenma hissed, and Kuroo had to bit his lips again, not to comment.  
“Stay focused Kenma, don’t die,” he murmured finally looking up.

His boyfriend was a mess. Lips parted, the corner of his mouth was shining with pooling saliva, and he was short-breathed, but his eyes were focused on the screen, almost unblinking, moving sharply while the character moved in the game. Kenma was trying so hard, but Kuroo was nowhere close to done.

Going down in one go has been the idea since the start, and when he did – taking Kenma’s erection fully in his mouth – the moan that followed, along with those trembling legs closing around his shoulders by instinct, really did almost break Kuroo’s control.  
He brought his own hand down to jerk himself, the pressure and excitement were too much to handle, the noises from the screen were confusing with Kenma’s moans and with his own wet, slippery sounds.

Kuroo didn’t know how long it took, but not that long. The controller fell from Kenma’s hands, and he bent forward hovering Kuroo, hands grasping at his hair while he kept sucking on his dick.

“I—I die-d…” Kenma cracked, and Kuroo could feel his legs moving in spasms at the pleasure, meaning he was close. But that also meant that the game was over and that finally, he was the winner. So he freed himself from the other’s hold on the head and lifted him just enough to meet the other’s mouth. Kenma’s mouth was inviting, his lips already parted and welcoming when he pushed his tongue past them.

One hand was firmly closed around Kenma’s cock. He kept moving it, following the rhythm of the kiss while the other was holding the boy’s jaws. Humping his dick against Kenma’s leg seeking relief, Kuro felt his fingers getting stickier around Kenma and he couldn’t suppress a chuckle that broke the kiss.

“I’ll never get why you refuse sex for games if you like this so much,” he murmured against his lips, licking them shamelessly and loving the way Kenma tried to follow him with his own tongue. He had his eyes almost closed, lids trembling and he kept spasming against Kuroo. The noises he was making were hitting Kuroo hard in his head; all he could feel was just Kenma.

“God, you’re leaking Kenma,” he whispered against his mouth, and now the boy had started moving his hips to meet Kuroo’s hand.  
He wasn’t responding, already detached from reality and so close to the orgasm Kuroo could feel it across the skin, and Kenma was slowly letting his head fall back.  
“Kenma...” he called once, no response. “Kenma, Kenma look at me,” he insisted, free hand holding the boy’s nape right up to guide him until their eyes met.  
Cloudy and desperate, Kenma eyes were unfocused, and he was grasping on Kuroo’s shoulders with force, trying to press their foreheads together.

“You wanna come?” Kuroo asked. Kenma only moaned, trying to nod, lips parting in search of the other’s, but Kuroo repeated his question against those wet lips. “Do you want to come Kenma?”

“Yes—” he chirped, nodding once, twice, then he kept nodding while whispering a chant of yes. Kuroo muffled a laugh, kissing those wet lips again.  
“Wanna come in my mouth?” he teased, but then Kenma suddenly headbutted him, launching himself forward probably by instinct to hold on him dearly. 

And then all Kuroo felt was Kenma coming between his fingers and their pants.

Kuro cursed under his breath at the pain on his forehead but kept moving the hand to milk him off and follow him down the orgasm ride. Kenma was breathing hard against his neck, and his hair was tickling him, but he couldn’t help to leave a trail of kisses on the exposed side of his neck, making him shiver even more.

“You lost.”


End file.
